


The Consequences of Improper Lab Safety

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Science, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Trick or Treat: Trick, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: After an unknown virus escapes Albert Wesker finds himself in an unimaginable situation.





	The Consequences of Improper Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

> Drat you Hostis for getting your DNWs up at the last possible second. Each time I checked your signup and saw that you'd not added them or prompts I rubbed my hands together with malicious glee. Well, you're getting this anyway because I can and nothing you do can stop me!

The phone rang.

Wesker looked around frantically, did he dare answer it at a time like this?

Would just letting it ring make things worse?

There was only one person who would be calling at a time like this anyway, in the middle of a containment breach, an unknown virus loose in the facility. A virus that, by his estimates, had gone unreported as having been loose since at least the weekend. A long weekend during which he was certain that at least one person would have been in the labs.

The exact person who was likely calling him right now.

That settled it then.

Glancing nervously over his shoulder he picked up the phone.

“Hello William.”

“Oh, hello Albert,” came the distracted reply, as though the call were somehow unexpected despite William having been the one making it in the first place, “There might have been some cross contamination in one of the labs.”

“Really?” Wesker closed his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Of course William didn’t continue, forcing him to be the one to keep the conversation going when he had so much more to worry about at the moment, “And why are you bringing that up now when you haven’t even showed up for work yet?”

It was a surprise that William even knew about what was going on given how engrossed in his own projects he’d been lately. All he thought about was the G-virus and this sure as hell wasn’t the G-virus or any of the others that he knew of. Not that researchers ignoring what they were supposed to be working on for different pet projects was unheard of. Once he figured out whose pet project this was and dealt with the situation at hand there was going to be hell to pay.

“Well, you know how my funding keeps getting cut and they keep trying to push other projects onto me and if not for you I’d have been forced to give up the G-virus years ago?”

Yes, these were all things Wesker knew. Things that had nothing to do with cross contamination, improper precautions or the situation that he’d ended up in.

He glanced nervously behind him. It seemed that for the time being the conversation could go on.

“What does this have to do with a containment breach?” Wesker didn’t want to hurry the conversation if it would buy him time to try and think of a way out of the situation he’d ended up in, but if William had answers he wanted them.

“Well, I figured that it was an aspect personality, the way you carry yourself, versus the way I present myself. So I started research along those lines. It was a kind of hurried project, but the hypothesis seemed valid.”

“So you bought yourself some self-help books,” Wesker interrupted, “And this resulted in a containment failure how?

“Please,” William scoffed, “I’d never do something as ill-informed as resorting to self-help books where snake oil salesmen offer advice to the gullible masses purely for monetary gain. I relied on the work of scientists, not con-artists.”

“And what was this research? Yours or someone else’s?” Because if there was someone else to blame there was a chance to deflect what had, until this moment, seemed like an inevitable indignity.

“Well, I was reading that book by Frans de Waal, you know, a little light reading to lift the mood while waiting for samples to incubate and centrifuges to finish spinning, but it got me thinking. His concept of alpha males makes sense. Based on observations it really makes sense. There’s a reason that individuals like you get everything they want while others, such as myself, fall by the wayside. Genetically speaking there’s arguably no reason the concept shouldn’t hold through so I thought why not try applying it?”

This was the exact tripe that Spencer would go on about, the concept of natural followers and natural leaders, that power and ability were innate. Wesker hated all the predetermination garbage that the company founder would spew, but he had to put up with it if he wanted to continue to hold the position he did. On the other hand he did _not_ have to put up with it from his friend, even as good a friend as William.

“So you took the works of a primatologist and used it to do what?”

William let out an indignant huff, “There was more to it than that. There was no way to apply his research because if the commonality was sufficient then it would be impossible for me to properly replicate. I needed a more diverse genetic model. Fortunately there has been far earlier research on the subject. _Canis lupus_ seemed promising so –”

Little as he wanted to admit it, he didn’t have time for this nonsense, “Alright, you took the work of a primatologist _and_ an outdated behavior model for wolves, gave it to an intern and…”

He wanted, no, needed, the name of that intern because this was their fault. The admission that had been forced out of him earlier, under extreme duress, had done no good, but having one specific individual to blame. An individual that wasn’t him. It wouldn’t save his life, but it would certainly save him further, far worse, indignity. Even if William was the one to blame he wouldn’t do that to his friend. It would kill him.

Well, it wouldn’t really kill him, probably not at least, but it would leave him useless for months with the fits of depression William was prone to over the simplest things. An intern on the other hand was an acceptable sacrifice.

“Well that’s the funny thing. Or maybe ironic,” William laughed, and not the laugh of a man that knew that he’d been party a horrible mistake, there was genuine levity in his tone, “Yes, I’d say it was ironic that someone who was doing animal research in the same lab was so poor at labeling vials that one of them slipped into the set of samples that I was working with. Serendipitous though, that it was something so harmless and honestly inspirational. Consider, _Crocuta crocuta_ are immune or at least resistant to so many pathogens, able to carry them asymptomatically, due to their ecological niche. Think about it! This could be what’s been stalling so many avenues of research. Rather than making a virus less virulent, defeating the point of it, make the host more resistant, not immune, but capable of showing only the desired traits. Sometime in the next few days I’m going to endeavor to apply it to my own research. This could be it Albert! Exactly what we’ve been looking for!”

“Alright,” he snapped, still trying to parse all that he’d just heard. When nervous or excited William tended to get excessively wordy and this was no exception. He didn’t want new avenues of research he wanted the name of the intern behind this, “So why did you call me to tell me this? What’s the point of it?”

“Oh,” there was a pause, “Sorry, yes, there was a point. Annette is insisting that we have a night in together, that we’ve gotten distant lately, and who am I to refuse? So I’ll be taking off from work today and probably tomorrow too and could I drop Sherry off with you tonight? We’ll need a sitter because…certain activities…what I mean is the volume might be…and we don’t want Sherry to overhear and…”

William was going to die. Wesker would walk to his house and strangle him with his own two hands for _this_.

“William! Did you engineer a virus and infect yourself without testing it or even considering how contagious it might be, let alone the side effects –”

Before he could say another word all semblance of control over the situation was quite literally ripped from his hands as the phone was unceremoniously yanked free and sent flying across the room.

“Time’s up Albert,” Jill Valentine smiled menacingly as she leaned over him, “You’ve stalled for long enough.”

An explanation of why what was about to happen shouldn’t, fell dead on his lips when he caught the look of murder and far worse in her eye. The time for stalling and further excuses was long past, especially given the confession that she had forced out of him under _extreme_ duress. The point had been reached where it was probably best for him to take a deep breath and take it like a man.

“A lot of the guys I’ve dated really seem to enjoy anal, you even implied you’d be interested the last time I was flirting with you,” Jill chuckled as she pushed him face down across his desk, “I guess it’s time for me to see what the big deal is.”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her stroking her… his mind raced as he tried to find an explanation for what he had seen, but there was no point in trying to be technical or even proper about the anatomy in question.

Jill Valentine had a cock.

One that she fully intended to use on him.

Struggling wasn’t an option. William’s insane virus had endowed her with far more than impossibly anatomy. When she’d come to his office to report what had happened to her and he’d misspoken, implicating himself in the situation, she’d physically overpowered him with little to no effort. More than that, he found himself helpless and unable to bring himself to fight back.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as she pulled down his pants.

It couldn’t possibly be as large as it had looked when he’d first caught sight of it. It was an optical illusion created by the shock of seeing something like that where it shouldn’t have been.

That thought lasted until it was pressed against him, at which point he decided that, as large as it had looked, it felt even bigger.

Needless to say after that his primary concern was not to scream for fear that it might further antagonize her.


End file.
